


Lashton Ageplay

by cherrieperrie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Ageplay, Baby!Luke, Grinding, Lashton - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrieperrie/pseuds/cherrieperrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was because of Liz’s constant doting and babying over him that made Luke feel 17 years younger than he actually was. Or maybe it was just his naturally shy and withdrawn state that caused the other boys, specifically Ashton, to have a strong desire to watch over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lashton Ageplay

Maybe it was because of Liz’s constant doting and babying over him that made Luke feel 17 years younger than he actually was. Or maybe it was just his naturally shy and withdrawn state that caused the other boys, specifically Ashton, to have a strong desire to watch over him.

But whatever it really was, Ashton was secretly very thankful for it. He had always possessed somewhat of a fatherly side, what with being the oldest of three children and all, and sometimes he just needed to let it out.

But before Luke had let himself become a victim of this side of Ashton, the curly-haired boy had had to rely on long distance phone calls to Harry and Lauren, which would only last for about five minutes at a time.

It was a Sunday when Ashton started truly caring for Luke. The band was still traveling on the Take Me Home Tour and was getting ready to make their next trip straight to Kentucky.

‘”Lukey, c’mon. Get up,” Ashton’s voice carried across their shared hotel room, but Luke just snuggled deeper into the warm blankets, trying his best to ignore what his best friend had just said.

Ashton glanced over at the still stationary Luke and sighed.

“Lukey, c’mon. Don’t be a baby,”

Luke cringed slightly. He didn’t like being called names, especially by his closest friends.

“Don’t make me come over there and carry you out,”

Ashton’s footsteps grew louder as he neared the bed and Luke squinted up at his silhouette.

“Alright, Lukey boy, up with you now,” Ashton said and reached his long fingers under Luke’s torso in attempt to pick him up, since it was obvious the blond wasn’t going to get up himself.

Luke whimpered as his older friend tried to cradle his long figure in his arms and for a moment they both locked eyes before Ashton gave up on trying to pick Luke up and set him back down.

“Please, Lukey,” He whined. “We have to leave in fifteen minutes or we won’t make it to Kentucky where all the fried chicken is!”

Luke cracked a small smile at this and sat up, brushing his messy golden hair out of his eyes.

“Fine,” he croaked, his voice raspy from just waking up.

He sat there for a few minutes while Ashton finished tidying up their belongings when he felt the sudden urge to break down and cry.

There was really no reason for a seventeen year old boy to be crying so unexpectedly, but that’s what happened to Luke.

He missed Liz, who had gone back home to Australia for the time being to be with other family. He missed how she would be there to hold him when the anxiety from the shows combined with the constant mobs of people got too much for him.

That was all he needed right now: someone to hold him and tell him how precious he was and that everything would be alright.

“Lukey… everything alright?”

Luke looked up, his tired blue eyes filled with tears.

Ashton was standing there, hands on his hips, gazing intently at his friend’s broken expression.

“M-miss my m-mum,” the taller boy stuttered, wanting just to throw his arms out so Ashton could pick him up like he was going to do earlier.

“Awww, Lukey,” Ashton said and sat down next to the blond, putting a comforting arm around his shoulders. “It’ll be okay.”

Luke nuzzled his head into Ashton’s neck and let himself sob silently.

Ashton stroked his friend’s hair gently and placed a small kiss in the middle of the golden mess.

 Luke looked up startled and their eyes locked again.

Slowly but surely, their lips met in the middle and Luke squirmed slightly as Ashton’s arms surrounded his waist.

This wasn’t the first time they had kissed. There had been multiple other times when Luke was having an anxiety attack that Ashton had had to kiss him in order for him to breathe regularly again.

“Ash,” Luke whined in a tiny voice as the older boy broke their lips apart.

“No, Lukey,” Ashton scolded as poor, tired Luke tried to bring him back into another kiss. “We have to go meet the other boys now.”

_And I really can’t kiss you without wanting to fuck you and wondering what the hell all this means._

Luke groaned but got up and gathered his stuff before rushing out after Ashton to meet Calum and Michael.

 

He didn’t stray from his oldest friend’s side for the entire ride to Kentucky.

It wasn’t until after the show when the boys were on the road to the next show in Ohio, that Luke started regressing again.

He lied in his bunk, trying not to cry and think about sucking his thumb, something he did as an anxious habit as a young child.

“W-want Mummy,” he whimpered, biting down softly on his lip ring.

“Lucas, are you crying again?” Ashton called out obnoxiously, tearing open the curtain that concealed Luke’s bunk.

Luke quickly ducked his face into his pillow and tried to shove his intruding friend away with a single hand.

“Lukey, tell me what’s wrong,” Ashton said, climbing up next to the golden haired boy. “You’ve been out of it all day and I’m starting to get worried.”

Luke mumbled something incoherent and Ashton sighed.

“Lukey, you know I can’t hear you babe. Please just talk to me.”

Luke looked up, his face streaked with tears.

“Want Mummy,” he repeated dully.

Ashton was quiet for a moment. He had never seen his friend like this before, acting so young and whatnot.

“You can call her tomorrow morning, you know that right?” Ashton snuggled up closer to Luke and pressed their foreheads together. “And I can give you some company right now.”

Luke sniffled and stared at Ashton’s lips as they closed over his.

He felt his side being squeezed by Ashton’s large hand and scooted impossibly nearer to his best friend.

Ashton gently pushed Luke onto his back and scrambled on top of him, making Luke cry out slightly.

Ashton broke their mouths apart and pressed a large finger to Luke’s lips. “Quiet, Lukey. We don’t want the boys to hear us, now do we?”

The blond bit back a moan and nodded lightly before they went back to kissing.

After a good ten minutes of full on snogging, Ashton finally rolled off of his friend, trying to catch his breath.

“Promise me something, yeah?”

He looked at Luke whose hair was sticking to his forehead.

“Promise me we can do that again?”

 

Luke gave a small smile and nodded and they fell off to sleep just like that.

The third time Luke came to Ashton for help, he had confided in himself about his constant need to be babied.

Liz wasn’t back yet and he was craving it more than ever.

It was straight after a show in Michigan that Luke got intoxicated enough to straight out ask Ashton if he would take care of him.

Ashton wasn’t too sober himself when he answered.

“You’ve been a bad boy tonight, Lukey,” he said gripping the blond’s hand as they left the One Direction boys’ tour bus. “You know you’re not old enough to drink yet.”

“Neither are you,” Luke slurred, trying to pepper Ashton’s neck with kisses as they walked.

Ashton brushed him off as they reached their bus and hopped into his bunk.

“Shut up and let me kiss you, baby,”

Their lips connected and Ashton straddled Luke’s hips, giving an experimental thrust that made the boy underneath him cry out.

“Like that, Lukey?” Ashton smirked into the kiss and grinded his hips even harder.

Luke moaned and pulled Ashton closer to him, moving his own hips up to meet his friend’s thrusts.

“Need you, Ash,” he whined and licked into Ashton’s mouth. “Want you to dominate me, yeah?”

The curly-haired boy squeezed his toes together, not unaffected by the strange words coming from his friend’s mouth.

“Want to be fucking yours, Ash. All yours.” Luke was grinding faster onto his friend, desperate from the alcohol and Ashton’s mouth.

And as much as Ashton wanted to keep going so he could make Luke climax, he jumped off of him and onto the bus floor.

Luke moaned in irritation and propped himself up on one elbow to stare at Ashton.

“Lukey, I can’t do this to you.” Ashton spoke up. “Not when you’re drunk like this.”

Luke’s mind went hazy and he lied back down, trying to process the words Ashton had said to him.

“But we can still cuddle if you want,” the nineteen year old said quickly, seeing that poor Luke was about to cry.

“Ashy,” Luke was reaching his long arms out, hands grabbing at Ashton’s tank top. He looked so small right then, so small and needy.

 

It was then that Ashton realized Luke really did need Liz here in order to function like a proper seventeen year old. But for now, he quiet liked the idea of being the parental figure in little Luke’s life.

It was a few nights later when it happened once again.

Luke whimpered and held his arms out for Ashton to pick him up off of his place on the floor.

Ashton looked up from the book he was reading on the hotel bed and glanced at Luke.

“What’s it you want, Lukey boy?” he said, smiling that famous dimpled smile.

The blond blushed as he shook his arms more, staring at Ashton to come and get him.

The older boy sighed.

“Alright, baby, c’mere.”

It had been a couple of weeks since the heated snogging session in the bus and Luke and Ashton had been playing this game ever since.

Luke had never actually come out and admitted he needed to be taken care of, but his actions more than said it all.

Ashton bent down and tried to lift Luke to where he could stand up, since he was too tall to pick up all the way. 

Luke flopped back down to the floor again.

“No, Ashton. Pick me up,” he squeaked, kicking his feet on the floor.

Ashton felt a tingle coarse throughout his entire body as Luke started to cry from not getting what he wanted.

“Lukey, you’re being naughty right now,” Ashton said, trying to be stern and not giggle at how Luke pouted up at him.

“But I want pick up,” Luke whimpered and his lower lip quivered.

“Lukey, you know you’re too big for me to pick you up all the way, silly.” Ashton sat down next to him, avoiding the kicking feet.

“How about I read to you for a bit, yeah?” Ashton chuckled as Luke laid flat on the floor at these words, calming down almost immediately.

“Or we could do a Keek…” Luke shot up at this and jumped into Ashton’s lap, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“Alright there mate,” Ashton giggled. “Let’s do this thing.”

But that was the last thing on their minds as Luke pressed his lips to Ashton’s and they kissed until their lips went numb and Luke’s lip ring ended up on Ashton.

 


End file.
